


Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry keeps surprising Eggsy everyday. <br/>Domestic fluff with dorky, dancing Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey

It was Harry and Eggsy’s first Sunday off together in God knows how long and Eggsy woke up in bed alone.

Eggsy sat up and stretched, the blankets falling away and leaving his nude body exposed to the slight chill of the room. It was still fairly early in the morning, the sunlight only just making it’s way through the window and filtering into the room, catching on the dust floating in the air. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, although Eggsy knew better. It was still winter and the cold had been brutal this year.

The sheets were still slightly warmed on Harry’s side, meaning the older man had only just recently gotten up. Still drowsy, Eggsy rolled to Harry’s side of the bed, closing his eyes and curling up in the warmth and scent of his boyfriend. 

Eggsy was still in disbelief that all of this was his now too- this was his life. He had only just moved in with Harry a couple weeks ago but it already felt as if they’d been together for years. There was such a sense of intimacy there that Eggsy had never experienced with anyone else before.

Faintly, Eggsy could hear the bass of music playing downstairs and the scent of bacon reached his nose. In response, his stomach growled, causing Eggsy to groan. He had really wanted to sleep in today, but he was already awake and hungry. He wasn’t going to pass up breakfast if Harry was cooking.

Yanking his robe from the door hook, Eggsy slid it on and shuffled downstairs. He noticed the absence of JB trotting behind him and figured the pug must have followed Harry downstairs earlier. Surprisingly, the pug had taken to Harry immediately. Harry had grown fond of the dog as well, despite how he would deny it.

The closer Eggsy got to the kitchen, the more the music became noticeable. Freddie Mercury was singing loudly, some song Eggsy had heard before but wasn’t too familiar with. Why the bloody hell was Harry playing Queen? Eggsy had never heard him listen to anything but classical music and occasionally jazz.

Quietly walking up to the kitchen door, Eggsy paused, hand clapped over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Harry was dancing around the kitchen as he cooked, singing loudly and off-tune in nothing but his boxers and his red robe.

Grinning, Eggsy walked up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and startling the older man.

“Cheery this morning, aye ‘Arry?”

Harry chuckled, face slightly flushed.

“Ah, yes, I am, actually. I woke up to a beautiful man in my bed whom I very much love and I’ve got a day full of cuddling and movies.”

Eggsy hummed, leaning up to kiss Harry, hands gently squeezing the man’s hips.

“Cuddling and movies, you say?”

Harry nodded, smiling like a loon. “And dancing, of course.”

With that, Harry spun away from Eggsy, returning to dancing as he shoveled scrambled eggs onto a plate. Eggsy laughed, taking a seat at the table.

He was so irrevocably and crazily in love with his goofball of a boyfriend.


End file.
